londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ''' Thursday 14th February 2013' * ' Wednesday 13th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 30+ Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Catford SE5 (River Pool): 50 Fieldfare Winsford Rd end, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk (Terry Wilson). *Crayford Marshes: female '''Goosander' on the Thames at 08:24; Spotted Redshank, 2 Pintail (pair), 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, Little Owl, Oystercatcher, Rock Pipit, Peregrine, male Stonechat. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: male Kestrel displaying, 17 Shelduck, 27 Tufted Duck, 2 Teal (John Archer) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 2 Common Snipe, Little Egret, female Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail 13.00 - 13.30; Little Egret later at the Lower Mill 16.25 (Neil Batten). *Grays, RM17: 13 Waxwings south over Wharf Road railway bridge 8.40am (James A) *Hampstead Heath: 25 Waxwings in willow on the edge of Sanctuary Pond, Bullfinch (1m, 2f) feeding on buds of shrubs (blackthorn) behind feeders next to Ladies Pond, 1 Kingfisher (Stock Pond), 3 Goldcrest on Sandy Heath (Douglas-firs), 3 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk (Klemens Felder). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed; also 4 Red-crested Pochard, Little Grebe, 2nd-winter Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). *Lake Farm, Hayes, Middlesex: 16 Reed Bunting, 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 15+ House Sparrow, male Kestrel chasing another male across the site, 12 Common Gull, 15 Black-headed Gull (W.Marks). *Northumberland Park: pr Peregrine showing well on Gas Tower beside Ikea Edmonton - 1 pm (Davey Leach) *Pinner (Ashridge Gardens): Siskin over, 1 Goldcrest; no sign of yesterday's Waxwings (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Gadwall (one drake), Fieldfare & Redwing (Jon Ridge, Jon Reveley); also 2 Shoveler (one drake), 1 Little Owl, 1 Snipe, 42 Jackdaw, 1 Green Woodpecker, 10 Canada Goose (JR). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 25 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing both on Hill playing field area 49 at 10:30, 5 singing Song Thrush encircling Community Garden a.14 at 07:05 (birdman_euston). *Richmond TW10 (Ham Common): 1 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreepr, 4 Goldcrest (Spencer Neal). *Richmond Park: c45 Lapwings circled over Upper Pen Pond @ 10.35 and may have landed briefly; a few minutes later they flew off south-west - possibly birds from WWT Barnes as numbers had declined by a similar number since yesterday (J.Wilczur & P. Burrowes-Smith). *Shirley, Croydon: 13 Waxwings in Hartland Way at 14:00 (Croydon Birders) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 3 or 4 Tawny Owls hooting 04.55, one to north, one to north east, one to south with a possible fourth v.distant to north east (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): 3 Little Grebe, Peregrine, several Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 12+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *St Pauls Cray, Bromley BR5: 3 Waxwings (H. Powell) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, 2 drake Goosander, 1 Little Egret (Andrew Moon) *Staines Reservoir (south basin): Great Northern Diver (Simon Knott). *Stocker's Lake: 1 drake Smew, 1 drake Goosander (Andrew Moon) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: 7(3m,4f) Tufted Duck, Lower Lake - a high count by recent standards; 1 ad male Sparrowhawk; 6 Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch; 2 Treecreeper; 5(3m,2f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow: 6 Waxwing Upper Walthamstow Road, landed briefly in tree opp. my house! (Paul B) *Wanstead Flats: 140 Fieldfare, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 10 Gadwall, 20 Tufted Duck, 4 Teal north, Kestrel, 15 Meadow Pipit (Cat & Dog), 3 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 143 Gadwall, 9 Pochard, 60 + Tufted Duck, m Teal, Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, Siskin (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 12th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 8 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Beddington Farm: first-winter Kittiwake on main lake (via Twitter). *Belair Park SE21: 7 Siskin, Little Owl (Martin Stevens). *Bell Street NW1: at least 23 Siskin in alders opposite Lisson Gallery occasionally flying toward Broadley Street Gardens a.m. (D. McKenzie). Still present 13.30 - been flying around all day, both Peregrines sat on police building as per (Jamie Partridge). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Goldcrest, 20+ Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (south side of Canal Plantation 09:50), 7 Common Gull, c25 Redwing, Treecreeper (Nigel Sluman) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 4 Grey Plover, Corn Bunting, Turnstone, 110 Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Owl, 2 Oystercatcher, Rock Pipit, 6 Curlew, male Peregrine, Stonechat. (Kev Jarvis). *Dawson Heights, SE22: Common Buzzard over SW (Martin Stevens). *Dulwich: Waxwing 'associating with Greenfinch and Goldfinch in gardens of Winterbrook Road/Stradella Road 8:45 to 09:00 then flew off with large finch flock (Charlie Kitchen). *Dulwich Park: 12+ Greenfinch, 10 Common Gull, 1m Shoveler, Sparrowhawk (Martin Stevens). *Greenford (Oldfield Lane South outside Betham House): Grey Wagtail at 8am (also seen feeding in Croyde Avenue yesterday morning) (Tony Nayager) *Edmonton (Silver Street by junction with Bulmer Road): 6 '''Waxwing '''on tree above ''Cotoneaster bushes - 7.55 am. Lots of berries but much disturbance. (Davey Leach) *Enfield Town (River View): 2(m&f) Blackcap, together, 13:15 hrs, female feeding from block of fat, 13:00 - 13:05 hrs (Robert Callf). *Hackney/Islington: 5 W'''axwing '''still outside 131 Balls Pond Road, N1, dropping down into rowans to feed, still slightly skittish (Matthew Cunningham) *Harmondsworth UB7 (on flooded field off Holloway Road): c40 Lapwing, 7 Fieldfare, 10 Gadwall, 45 Canada Goose (Nigel Sluman) *Hatch End Playing Fields HA5: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn & 1 Grey Wagtail further down the river behind the supermarket (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both '''Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed a.m. Showing well but a little flighty; also 2 Gadwall, 31 Shoveler, adult Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). *Northaw Great Wood: 2 Marsh Tit together 09:20 hrs; 1 Green Woodpecker; 3+ Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Redwing; 8+ Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper, including one singing; 3 Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf). *Oakwood (N14): junction with Merrivale and Prince George Road (map): 50+ Waxwings '''feeding on berry shrubs at 14:30. Still plenty of berries left. (Katy McGilvray) *Pinner (Ashridge Gardens): 18 Waxwing''' on houses, fairly mobile. Please note that this is a sensitive area thank you (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (Suffolk Road): Siskin over (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Gadwall (one drake), 2 Shoveler (one drake), 2 Little Owl, 5 Snipe, 3 Skylark west, Sparrowhawk, 1 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare, Redwing, 1 Grey Heron, 9 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Sidcup (Haddon Grove, Hollyoak Wood Park and Parish Wood): Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher (f), Stock Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Song Thrush, Nuthatch, 4 Goldcrest, up to 30 House Sparrows. (Eric Brown) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): 100+ Lapwings flew SW 11.12 (IS), 2 Little Grebe, pair Peregrines, 2 Redwing, 10+ Goldcrest, 20+ Goldfinch, 2+ Siskin (Ian Stewart and Eric Brown). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 15 Siskins in local area, Peregrine causing chaos, 20+ Canada Geese SW, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (3 together flying south). (Ian Stewart). *South Ealing Station, W5: at least 15 Waxwings present 0825 (Day 43!). (Richard Woolley). *Staines Moor: 8 Water Pipit (BirdGuides and Twitter #londonbirds) *Streatham Hill (Downton Avenue): 16 Waxwings rested on top of a lime tree for c.20 mins at 9.15am. (Observer?) *Swanley Park: drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker pair, Blackcap(f) on fatball feeder, 20 Redwing, 5 Fieldfare, 30+ Goldfinch, 250 Black-headed Gull, 30 Common Gull, 150 Starling (Andy Meaton). *Twickenham: 20 Waxwing feeding on berries 100m from station. *Tyttenhanger GP: Little Egret, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel, c100 Lapwing, 7 Fieldfare (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: f Teal, 9 Shoveler, 7 Pochard, 7 Gadwall, Little Grebe, 3 Fieldfare, 20 Meadow Pipit, 2 m Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 150+ Gadwall, 10+ Pochard, 2 Shoveler, m Teal, 6+ Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Redwing (Nick Croft) 'Monday 11th February 2013' *Amwell: Oystercatcher flying south into London Area (Herts website). *Bell Street NW1: 18 Siskin feeding in an alder - never seen them down this centrally (Jamie Partridge). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Mandarin, Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, 4 Grey Plover, Turnstone, 16 Golden Plover, 2 Siskin, Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, male Stonechat.(Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Perry Street Farm: 110 Starling (Chris Rose) *East Finchley N2 (5 Huntingdon Rd): now 70 Waxwings '''on street tree and aerials at 10.00 (Sash Tusa) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 30 Shelduck, 275 Teal, 26 Tufted Duck, 2 Common Sandpiper, 17 Redshank, Grey Wagtail (John Archer). *Hackney/Islington border: 5 '''Waxwings flying over Balls Pond Road, N1, then S at 10.30 - no sign for next hour, nor again at 2pm (Matthew Cunningham) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed but very elusive a.m. (D. McKenzie, J. Whele); also 4 Gadwall & male Blackcap (DMc). *Landells Road, SE22: Sparrowhawk mobbed by Crow over SE (Martin Stevens). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: 1 Goldcrest, 120 Starling, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Chaffinch (Michael Mac). *Lee Valley RP (Middlesex FB): 1 Firecrest, 6 Goldcrest, 1 Green Woodpecker (Marcus Mitchell). *Lee Valley RP (Walthamstow Marshes): 1 Lapwing, 150+ Fieldfare, 25+ Redwing, unidentified bird distinctive song in thicket of brambles heard a couple of weeks ago as well, brief gimpse small brown, any ideas ? (Marcus Mitchell). Have a listen to Dunnock and Wren on Xeno-Canto website, most likely brown bush skulkers (Paul Whiteman). Thanks Paul unlikely either of these after listening + would have recognised fleeting glimpse (larger), listened to Nightingale sounds very similar, although wrong time of year any similar sounding birds? thanks Marcus. It could well be something "tuning up" a bit too early, the possibilities are endless here...check any contact calls as well If heard, as that could well narrow it down a lot...Good luck.. (Jon Ridge). Was it maybe big enough to be a Song Thrush? The song can sound a bit like a Nightingale at times, there are several of them in the area and they certainly know how to skulk! (Alastair Dent). Thanks all from the song looks like it was a Song Thrush, I mistakenly thought they sung from exposed perches not dense brambles! (Marcus Mitchell). Have you thought of Cetti's Warbler - they're dunnock sized skulker with a very distinctive song (Tony Kennelly). *Lee Valley RP (Waterworks NR): 4 Snipe, 30+ Teal, 12 Shoveler, 4 Pochard (Marcus Mitchell). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, 2 drake Teal, 8 Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail in the disaster area, Sparrowhawk, Redwing, Fieldfare, 5 Jackdaw, 12 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: up to 18 Snipe, Kestrel, Mistle Thrush, 2 Long-tailed Tits (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 32 Mandarin - annual removal of island-shoreline brushwood has halved the number of a fortnight ago, 2 Shelduck, 27 Gadwall, 24 Shoveler, 74 Red-crested Pochard, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 478 Black-headed Gull on playing fields at dawn, 18 Fieldfare - 8 on playing fields early am & 10 over NW late pm, 1 Pied Wagtail (birdman_euston). *St James's Park: 20 Fieldfare landed in tops of trees at 12.40, also 22 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self) *South Ealing Station, W5: 20 Waxwings present, 0830. (Richard Woolley). 27 Waxwings at 10.00 (Frank Shilling). Are the posters still on the bus shelter? I can put some more up this evening if not. Thank you (Catherine Beazley) There were still a few up at 0830 Catherine, plus the yellow tape, so I think it will be ok for the time being. If they are gone when I get home from work, I will replace them this evening. (R Woolley).Magic - thanks Richard! Catherine. ''13.30 Good number of waxwings still in trees opposite station (Polly Gilbert) *Springfield Park E5: c40 Fieldfare, 5 Mistle Thrush, 5 Goldfinch, good numbers of House Sparrow too (Dan Barrett). *Stocker's Lake: Goosander (m), Red-crested Pochard (m&f), Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Coal Tit, 20 Lapwing (Stocker's Farm Field). (Martin Smith). 12:00-13:00: '''Smew' (m) distant, but best viewed from hide nearest the farm, also viewable from Kingfisher Hid; Stocker's Farm - 150+ Fieldfare, 150+ Redwing. 21 Meadow Pipit; on flooded fields - 19 Lapwing, 36 Wigeon, 7 Teal; Bury Lake - 7 Goldeneye, c40 Shoveler (Nigel Sluman). *Thames Road Wetland, Crayford: Bittern (Chris Rose per JA), possible glimpse of it heading south to Stanham Farm as I left site, then maybe again later from distance, circling then heading north west (to Marshes?), 2 Water Rail (heard), 1 pair Teal (Chris Rose). *Valentines Park Ilford: 5 Stock Doves; Green Woodpecker (Barbara Miller) *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 7 Lapwing on field E of shelter-belt 15:00 hrs - quite a scarcity here these days; 8 Skylark; 150+ Fieldfare; 1 fem/imm Reed Bunting Barracks (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 20 Waxwing on Lake House Road flew towards Bush Wood (JL), Golden Plover '''(h) west over north end of SSSI (NC), '''Yellowhammer with 2 Reed Bunting nr Esso Copse (TB), 6 Fieldfare, 16 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 10 Shoveler, 20 + Gadwall, 6 Pochard, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 104 Fieldfare south through Old Sewage Works, 20 Redwing by stables, 3 Goldcrest, Gadwall (yesterday a record count of 260 birds during WEBs count), 10 Pochard, Bullfinch, 4 Siskin (Nick Croft) *West Molesey KT8: Bittern, fem Smew, and Curlew on Lambeth Res. - private site (Steve Spooner per Adam Cheeseman). *Wood Green N22: 16 Waxwings in tree by back entrance of Morrisons (Brabant Road) until 9 am at least (David Callahan). *Woodford Green IG8: 27 Waxwings in tall trees by Woodford station car park (by junction of The Broadway and Charteris Road) at 8.50am (Simon Papps). 21 Waxwings still present at 4.15pm (Dan Barrett) 'Sunday 10th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 8 Shoveler Wood Green Res, 2 Greylags N (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst DA7: (around top of Thirlmere Rd) 18 Collared Dove (Chris Rose). *Bowes Park N22: flock of about 30 Waxwing seen briefly in a tree on corner of Truro Rd/Palmerston Rd 14.30 before flying off north (Iain Dykes). *Brent Reservoir: 29 Snipe (Andrew Self) *Bromley (junction of Page Heath Lane and Amesbury Rd): 7 Waxwings at 2pm feeding in nearby garden and resting in birch tree (Martin Birch). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Clapham (Narbonne Avenue): 8 Waxwings (observer?) '' *East Finchley N2 (5 Huntingdon Rd): 34 '''Waxwings '''on street tree and aerials at 11.50 and 3.10 - still some berries left (Dave Jordan). *Foots Cray DA14: Little Owl heard over Palm Avenue 06.10 (Ian Stewart) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney N1 (Balls Pond Road): 5 '''Waxwing' outside 131 Balls Pond Road; feeding off two rowan trees either side of 131 (Graham Howie). Waxwings Thanks for the good-humoured correction re location, Matthew and Graham - btw I had 5 flyovers in Islington N1 on Thurs. Regards, b_e. *Horsenden Hill UB6: Woodcock flushed in Perivale Wood late morning, Firecrest in Horsenden Wood early pm in hollies near Whitton Drive end, 3 Shoveler, Little Owl Paradise Fields, Tawny Owl Horsenden Wood (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park: both Bearded Tit still in Diana Memorial reedbed 13:50 but extremely elusive today; also 35 Shoveler and an esc Chiloe Wigeon over (D. McKenzie). *Ingrebourne Valley: 68 Teal, 109 Mallard, 102 Moorhen, 10 Grey Heron (6 nests occupied), 194 Coot, 4 Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, 1 Little Egret, 3 Little Grebe, 13 singing Cetti's Warbler, 5 Water Rail, 11 Mute Swan, 135 Black-headed Gull, 30 Gadwall, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12 Common Gull, 4 Cormorant, 2 Shoveler, 46 Tufted Duck, 11 Pochard, 54 Canada Goose, 9 Greylag Goose, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 19 Snipe, 19 Lapwing, 12 Stock Dove, 1 Grey Wagtail, m Sparrowhawk, 40+ Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll (both species feeding in alders of Berwick Glade by top paddock), 1 Bullfinch, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet. (Tony Kennelly) WEBS *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest (Neil Verlander) still feeding low down on opposite river bank with at least 2 Chiffchaffs and Goldcrests at 1400 (David & Ian Bradshaw). *Lee Valley RP- Waterworks NR: Green Sandpiper, 7 Snipe, c 50 Teal (David & Ian Bradshaw). *Lower Clapton E5: one Waxwing in birch tree outside 65 Powerscroft Road briefly at 13:10 but not since; first sighting here since 24 Jan (Alastair Dent). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming, 2 fighting), 16+ Goldfinch, 5 Starling, 21 Blackbird; 2 Peregrine Falcon on Novotel seen carrying prey from Thames area at 8.15am (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery). Monthly Count *Oakwood, no waxwings at either c.11 am or 4 pm at the recent locality (Thomas Donegan, briefly passed by). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-winter Yellow-legged Gull off Greenland Pier mid morning (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (BirdGuides). Seen up to 15:00 on south basin (Steven Robinson). *Wanstead Park: 258 Gadwall (a site record), plus 15 Shoveler, 16 Pochard, 83 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe (Tim Harris). 'Saturday 9th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: young male Peregrine with orange ring still on Palace building 0850 at least, 15+ Redwing Deer Enclosures, 2+ drake Shoveler Wood Green Res (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). [Late Jan - Mealy Redpoll with 6 Lesser Redpoll Cricket Scrub (Paul Rawlins per Bob Watts).] *Barnehurst DA7, Thirlmere Rd (my garden): 2 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit (Chris Rose) *Brent Reservoir: Bearded Tit called to left of main hide at 08.20 (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, singing Song Thrush, Goldcrest, at least 6 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Chingford: 32 Waxwings in tree beside 4 Long Deacon Road at 11.30am (Simon Papps). *Clapham Common (Westside): 1 Waxwing '''around Bowling Green 7.30 to 8.20 (Peter Carlill). *Crossness: Bar-tailed Godwit, Black-tailed Godwit, Oystercatcher, 6 Curlew, 300 Lapwing, 330 Dunlin, 15 Wigeon, 10 Shoveler, 300 Gadwall, Little Egret, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *East Finchley N2: 16 '''Waxwings feeding on street tree berries outside 5 Huntingdon Road at 1.45 (loads of berries left on the tree so could be worth a visit) (D.Jordan). Still there but now in tree outside no.54 and raiding Cotoneaster berries at no.45 opposite 16:00 - still lots of berries for tomorrow (Frank Nugent). *Fulham Reach: (Thames, low tide) 411 Black-headed Gull, 108 Teal, 10 Gadwall, 18 Tufted Duck (inc 1 with nasal saddle, poss from France), 7 Coot, 23 Greylag over (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still chasing other small birds (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: pair of Bullfinch feeding on buds of shrubs behind feeders next to Ladies Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Bearded Tits in Diana Fountain reedbed (James Palmer). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 5+ Green Woodpecker, 4 Jay (Charlie Farrell) *Lake Farm CP Hayes: 6+ Reed Buntings, 2 Greenfinch, 4 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Canada Goose over, 1 Cormorant over, 2 Mute Swan over, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Mistle Thrush and plenty of Ring-necked Parakeets, Blue Tits & Great Tits. (observer?) - I would also like to know who the observer is as all sightings are added to the LNHS count, thanks, W.Marks '' (Tony James) :-'' *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 1 Firecrest, 5+ Goldcrest, 2 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff, 6 Gadwall, 15+ Teal, 5+ Little Grebe, 2 Grey Wagtail (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 5 Common Snipe, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Shoveler, 7 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Jonathan Nasir) *Littlebrook Lake: Slavonian Grebe still, 8 Waxwings (John Archer). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern (Main Lake and Reservoir Lagoon), 1 redhead Smew (Sheltered Lagoon), 62 Wigeon, 110 Cormorants (influx of Continental numbers), Siskin, Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest; of Fieldfare over and Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming reprted by Martin Honey (Angus Innes). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: pr Egyptian Geese, 57 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, pr Stock Dove, 6 squabbling Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson) *Oakwood N14 (j/c Merrivale/Prince George Ave): at least 105 Waxwings present at 10.45 am - still plenty of berries (Bob Husband, Wendy Hatton, Ken Gray). At just before 11.00 none then 10 flew in from north for 10 mins before departing high and north again (Thomas and Lucas Donegan). Map *Palmers Green N13: 40 Waxwing eating berries on trees around Devonshire Rd/Green Lane 3:15pm (Andrew Thomas). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Marsh Harrier, 10 Curlew, 100 + Dunlin, Grey Plover, 15 + Snipe, 100 + Golden Plover, Ruff, 10 Pintail, Bearded Tit (RSPB), Barn Owl hunting over silts 17:00, and a probable Short-eared Owl perched up on the north side of silts (Nick Croft) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Shelduck, 17 Gadwall, 2♂ Teal, 12 Shoveler, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 6 Fieldfare (birdman_euston). *Richmond TW10 (Ham Common): 1 singing Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (another GSW close by in garden by St Andrews Church). (Spencer Neal). *Richmond (Ham, The Copse): Treecreeper, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush in song, 3 Egyptian Geese perched on top of a suburban house roof (Spencer Neal). *River Lea Three Mills: 15 Gadwall, 5 Teal (Richard Lord). *Sidcup DA15:(York Avenue) : Peregrine over, several Redwings, Goldcrest in garden, Grey Heron over (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): Male Wigeon, Little Grebe, Peregrine over main lake, Kingfisher on main lake in front of Lamorbey House, several Goldcrests, Nuthatch, 20+ Siskin (Ian Stewart). *South Ealing Station: 14 Waxwing at 10.30 (Frank Shilling). *Staines Moor: 1 Short-eared Owl at south end, 3 Water Pipits along R. Colne early afternoon (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Mediterranean Gull (north basin, moulting), 1 Black-necked Grebe (south basin), 2 Scaup (1m 1f north basin), 1 Dunlin (north basin on ramp), 1 Green Sandpiper (south basin), c15 Goldeneye; no sign of Great Northern Diver between 9am-10am (Neil Randon et al). *Sydenham Hill Wood:' Firecrest '''by old tennis courts 12.50 (Conrad Ellam) *Ten Acre Wood: area N Hayes UB4 late visit - no owls by 16.40; Little Egret over, Buzzard (briefly mobbed by Kestrel), Sparrowhawk, 2 Snipe, 11+ Lapwing (some out of view), 20 Stock Dove, 60+ Fieldfare (golf course), 1 Redwing, 1 Rook, 28 Jackdaw, m Reed Bunting, 5 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Thames (Putney - Barnes Bridges): pr Egyptian Geese, 355 Mallard, 415 Teal, 26 Gadwall, 2 Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Wraysbury GPs TW19: 6 (4 drake and 2 redhead) Smew on Colne Mere late morning (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon) 'Friday 8th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 8 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Barnehurst, Thirlmere Rd (my garden): 2 Goldcrest (Chris Rose) *Bentley Priory: 1 drake Goosander on Summerhouse Lake 1230 flew off south when approached by dog walker, 11 Mandarin Duck, 2 Pochard (Derek Turner) *Bookham Common, Surrey KT23: 1 Hawfinch in trees behind station at 14.00 (Roger Unite). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, 4 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 1f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Canal Plantation at 11am, plus many Siskin and Redwing (Rich Petley). *Crayford Marshes: adult '''Iceland Gull' flew up the Thames at 09:13; Spotted Redshank, 3 Grey Plover, 2 Siskin, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis). *East Wickham Open Space, LB Bexley SE18: 33 Fieldfare along access track to allotments off Camdale Road 8am (Gus Wilson). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Common Snipe, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Herring Gull. Little Egret at Lower Mill 15.00 - 15.30 (Neil Batten). *Forest Gate E7: Waxwing flock heard over Clova Road 13:30 (Nick Croft) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still present in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney Marsh: Kingfisher on the Lee just downstream from red footbridge at north end of marsh (Matthew Cunningham). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Bearded Tits 9.25 Fisherman's Keep reedbed SE end of Serpentine then flew to Diana Fountain reedbed at 10.10 (D.Jordan); still in Diana Memorial reedbed late a.m., 4 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, Great Black-backed Gull 2nd-winter, 2 singing Nuthatch (D.McKenzie). *Lewisham SE4 (139-143 Bexhill Rd): Blackcaps male and female. (observer?) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's - Stockwell: Kestrel on chimney last few days (Michael Mac) *Northumberland Park N17: Pr Peregrine on Gas Tower behind Ikea Edmonton - 13.40 (Davey Leach). *Oakwood, N14: (junction of Merrivale and Prince George Avenue): 10 Waxwings '''at 9.30am - still plenty of berries (Bob and Anna Husband). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 7 Snipe, 2 Little Egret, 2 Goldcrest, Redpoll, Kestrel, half a dozen Fieldfare, pr Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, flock of around 20 '''Waxwings briefly overhead and landed distantly in the gardens forming the start of Buckhurst Hill north of Ray Park (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 1 Water Rail, 1 Firecrest area 1, 20 Siskin over W (fide Regent's Park Birds blog). *St. John's Wood: Peregrine Falcon south 08:05 (D. McKenzie). *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood): Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup DA14, Foots Cray: up to 30 finches - mainly Chaffinches and Goldfinches - on field N of Edgington Way, with 10+ Tufted Ducks on lake opposite, 3 Siskins in alder tree outside Tesco (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): pair Egyptian Geese on golf course, male Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Kingfisher by main lake, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Nuthatch, several Goldcrests, Siskin, singing Chaffinches and Song Thrush (Ian Stewart). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 12 Teal, 4 drake Mandarin, 4 Canada Geese, Sparrowhawk, Bullfinch (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 2 Woodcock (1 Williams Wood, 1 Rough Lot); 4+ Nuthatch; 5 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Alders, by Lower Lake - not many around this winter? (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GP: Shelduck (m) (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Marsh: 100+ mixed thrush flock - mainly fieldfare and redwing but also mistle thrush and blackbird, plus starlings and goldfinch in long paddock behind Lee Valley Riding Centre (Matthew Cunningham) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Snipe, 8 Meadow Pipit (mystery solved), 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting, Siskin, 20 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall, 10 Tufted Duck (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 100+ Gadwall, 60+ Tufted Duck, 2 Teal, 6 Pochard, Little Grebe, Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Goldcrest (Nick Croft). *Westminster: pair Peregrine over Victoria Tower Gardens Millbank and then onto Palace of Westminster, Victoria Tower at 08:30 (Frank Nugent). 'Thursday 7th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler (3m 3f) Wood Green Res 7am (Bob Watts). *Barnes village: 1 male Blackcap in suburban garden (Rich Petley) *Barnes (Lonsdale Rd): 8 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 2 Gadwall, 40+ Teal, 1 Sparrowhawk, Redwing, Fieldfare, Siskin, Greenfinch, Goldfinch - 42 species this morning (John Gordon). *Brookmill Park Lewisham: male Mandarin and Kingfisher (Peter Charles) *Clapham Common (Westside): 9''' Waxwings feeding alongside Bowling Green or perched in nearby trees (7.30 to 9.00); 2 remaining at 9.00; also 20 Fieldfare and 1 Redwing (Peter Carlill). No sign between 13.30 and 14.00, 5 Fieldfare present. (Andrew Benbow) *Crayford: 20 '''Waxwings jct London Road/Bourne Road & opp Keats House (look for cotoneaster trees!) (observer?) *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, Spotted Redshank, Grey Plover, Oystercatcher, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 12 Curlew, 2 Green Sandpiper, 800 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Erith Cemetery (east): 25 Greenfinch (including one with a white head, almost certainly the same individual noted in Ralph Todd's Bexley Bird Report as having been seen not too far away in Belmont Rd last autumn), 3 Chaffinch, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming loudly and persistently, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet (Chris Rose). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Little Egret, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 male Stock Dove apparently displaying; Little Egret later feeding in Hogsmill at the Lower Mill 14.45 to 15.45 (Neil Batten). *Greenford UB6 (Paradise Fields): 1 Little Owl, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker - southwest of the footbridge over the Canal in the area known as 'The Oaks' at 10.30am (Tony Nayager) *Green Lane, Hounslow: Green Sandpiper (Adam Cheeseman) *Greenwich Park: at least 2 Fieldfare and 3 Redwing in deer enclosure (Peter Charles) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 66 Egyptian Goose, 4 Red-crested Pochard, Common Snipe flushed from Parade Ground, c80 Common Gull, 2 Redwing, both Bearded Tit showing well in Diana Memorial reedbed (D. McKenzie). Bearded Tits in the reedbed at the east end of the Serpentine from 14:30 (Ralph Hancock) I take it these are the same birds that have been at the Diana Memorial? Had been planning a trip. Any specific spot Ralph? (Martin Stevens). ''Ralph's blog: Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park birds Cheers (MS) *Islington N1 (Caledonian Rd S of Richmond Ave): 5 '''Waxwing' up & over W 14:10 (birdman_euston). *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrests, 6 Redwings, m Kestrel (Terry Wilson). *Lake Farm, Hayes, Middx: 3 Skylark, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 female Stonechat, 24 Reed Buntings (W.Marks and S.Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 1 Smew, 1 Bearded Tit, 41 Fieldfare, 19 Siskin, 5 Redpoll (WWT). *M25 Kent: Common Buzzard between junctions 3 and 4 16.30-ish (Ian Stewart). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Redwing, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1m + 1 partially leucistic f) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood : 1 Marsh Tit, feeding on honeysuckle seeds 14:41-14:48 hrs; 17+ Long-tailed Tit; 6 Coal Tit, including two singing males;1 Nuthatch; 5 Treecreeper; 1 pr Stock Dove in display flight - (pm visit only) (Robert Callf). *Northumberland Heath, recreation ground: 94 House Sparrow in boundary hedges (Chris Rose). *Sidcup DA14, Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail, 4 Gadwall, 12 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, 12+ Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): male Wigeon still, pair Egyptian Geese, 2 Little Grebes, pair Tufted Ducks, 4+ Goldcrest, 3+ Nuthatch, Siskin (Ian Stewart). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Rook flew NE 09.25, male Blackcap in garden on fat balls etc, pair Sparrowhawks mobbed by one Carrion Crow, Canada Goose NE, Peregrine (Ian Stewart). *South Ealing Station, W5: 12''' Waxwings''' at 10.00 (Catherine Beazley). *Staines Moor: 2 Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, 3 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit (Nigel Sluman). 1 Short-eared Owl hunting on east side first thing, 8 Common Snipe, 1-2 Little Egret along Colne (Lee Dingain). 3 Short-eared Owls mid afternoon (Bob Whatley). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (S basin), 2 Scaup (m&f N basin), Black-necked Grebe (S basin) (Nigel Sluman) *Stanwell Moor: 20+ Siskin (1 ringed) in alders along the Colne Way Valley beside King George VI Reservoir (Lee Dingain) - pics of ringed bird *Stoneleigh (Park Avenue West): 1 Common Gull harassing Black-headed Gulls for food scraps (Neil Batten). *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam) *Sydenham Hill Wood LNR, LWT: 1 Chiffchaff singing 9am (D. Greenwood). *Trent Park: 5 Goosander (3 Lower Lake, pr., Upper Lake);1 Firecrest, Rough Lot (Robin White per RMCallf). *Wanstead Flats: 20 Fieldfare, 5 Meadow Pipit and one with distinctly aberrant behaviour which has been around for about a week on its own in the boggy part of the SSSI - no calls and skulking, Siskin, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 3 Pochard (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: c100 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wapping: 2 Waxwings by canal behind Waterman Way E1 at 15.00 (John Archer). No sign 16:10-16:35 (David Callahan). *Welling: 15 Waxwings on tv aerials, Burnell Avenue, opposite Norfolk Place 9.30am (Gus Wilson). *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest (f) - along holly-lined ride leading South from Queensmere c13.30 (Peter Carlill). *Woodford: 1 Waxwing on roof of tube station at 8.40am - plenty of berries on northbound platform so it might stick around, also 2 Fieldfare (Simon Papps). 'Wednesday 6th February 2013' *Banstead Woods: Raven flew west at 1.15pm (Jamie McKenzie via David Campbell), up to 4 Woodcocks flushed (JMcK/Ian Jones via DC). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Burgess Park: greater spotted woodpecker, behind former church, east of Well Way. (Chris Elders) *Charing Cross Hospital: 2 Pied Wagtail on roof, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (also on Hammersmith Novotel ca 8-10am) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Clapham South: 6''' Waxwings in tree above cafe - flew off as I arrived at 8am; another group of c.16 birds flew over but were spooked before landing on the rose hips just after 8am; no further sign of any birds up to 9am (Martin Birch). *Crayford Marshes: '''Spotted Redshank, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, 26 Curlew, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *East Barnet: 22''' Waxwings''' again on rosehips in Rushdene Avenue very briefly at 8.45 am (S.Javes). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret present on and off from 14.00 until dusk (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Red-crested Pochard, both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed, Siskin (D. McKenzie). 11.45 a.m. both Bearded Tit '''showing extremely well with synchronised swinging on the reeds, also 3 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare (Barry Jones). *Muswell Hill (Grove Avenue): 14 '''Waxwings at 7.45 a.m. (James Palmer) *New Cross Gate: c20 Waxwings 'in tree by Sainsbury's petrol station car park at 1640; flew low, east, over station shortly after; appeared to go down nearby but not seen again (Peter Beckenham). *Oakwood, j/c Merrivale / Prince George Avenue, N. London N14: '''62 '(142 yesterday at 14.15) '''Waxwings - still present but flighty at 9.35am (Bob Husband, Anna Husband and Liz Barrett). 32 still swooping onto Cotoneaster at 14.00 (Paul B). There were 120+ this morning at 7.55am but flighty, also 6 Siskin nearby in Oakwood Park (Davey Leach). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Great White Egrets flew east over the car park at 7:45am (RBA & Twitter). *Ravenscourt Park W6: 25 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Michael Robinson) *Richmond TW10 (Ham Lands, Young Mariner's Lake): 8 Pochard, 1 Little Grebe (Spencer Neal). *St James's Park: 19 Egyptian Geese - site record (Andrew Self). *South Norwood Lake: c60 Fieldfare, c40 Redwing, 1 Little Grebe, 1f Kestrel (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *South Ealing Station, W5: 8 Waxwings still present 0830. (Richard Woolley). *Staines Reservoir: Scaup (f N basin), Black-necked Grebe (S basin), Kestrel, 14 Goldeneye, 19 Gadwall, lots of Wigeon, Tufted Duck and Shoveler (Nigel Sluman), Great Northern Diver on S.Basin, 3 Little Grebes on N.Basin at 11:20 (Keith Kerr). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 13 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail (TeRNS) *Sydenham Hill Wood LNR, LWT: Firecrest by small pond at 14:00 (D. Greenwood) *Valentines Park Ilford: Grey Heron pair are back at the nest tree, Stock Dove (B Miller) *Walthamstow E17 (King Edward Rd): c15 Waxwings flew overhead trilling, heading north-westerly direction, 10.20am (Caroline Nash). *Wanstead Flats: Kestrel (Steve Thorpe), Common Snipe, 7 Shoveler, 7 Pochard, 13 Gadwall,15+ Tufted Duck, 4 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 100+ Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, m Teal, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) *Weybridge: 8 Waxwings feeding on fruit trees in high street (outside Boots) at 10:00 (Lee Dingain). No sign at 13:10 but also they get in gardens around Elmgrove Road/Dorcester Road jct (Lee Dingain) - appalling record shot . *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook at new diggings (Bob Smith). 'Tuesday 5th February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 6 Shoveler Wood Green Res 7am, pair Mute Swan Tunnel Res (Bob Watts); juvenile male Peregrine back on ledge high to the right of the south-facing rose window of the Palace at 9:10 am (expressing gratitude to all those who have spread the word, esp. the Friends of Ally Park) (HarringayBirder) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, Mandarin, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: female''' Lesser Spotted Woodpecker showing well in Canal Plantations throughout day; also 2 Treecreeper, 20+ Siskin, 2 Fieldfare, 25+ Redwing; photos of the woodpecker here (Bill Dykes'' et al''). *Crayford: '''Waxwings (driving past so couldn't count), London Road - adjacent Keats House near Citreon Garage 0930 (Brenda Todd) *Clapham: 25+ Waxwings - Clapham Common south by bowling green cafe 7.30am'' (observer ). Anybody know if the're still around this lunchtime? Thanks''. Circa 12 at 8.45am but none seen at 1.45pm (Tom Gillard). *Crayford Marshes: Waxwing near the recycling centre; Spotted Redshank, adult Mediterranean Gull, Bar-tailed Godwit, 70 Golden Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Peregrine, 3 Curlew, 46 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, 1100 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell (Lower Mill & Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Common Snipe, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Little Egret at Lower Mill 16.40 until dusk when it appeared to roost in nearby trees (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 6 Fieldfare and 3 Redwing at least, feeding in Deer Enclosure (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed; also 4 Red-crested Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Grebe, 2 adult Great Black-backed Gull, Collared Dove, 3 Siskin (D. McKenzie). *Ilford Garden: Redpoll again, also Long-tailed Tit. Clearly a lot of very hungry birds around, in 10 years I've never seen so many on the feeders.(Barbara Miller) *Inns Lake, Mill End, Rickmansworth: 1 m Red-crested Pochard. (Roger Dewey) *Liittlebrook Lake, Dartford: Slavonian Grebe '''small pond 200m E of Mermaid. Video (Andy Meaton) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 '''Firecrest '''among mixed tit flock, plus 1 Goldcrest working along east bank of back river 12.20; also 3 Teal, Little Grebe on river itself (Jon Agar). 1 '''Firecrest '''on show briefly at 4.20pm; also 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (Dan Barrett). *Oakwood N14: (junction Merrivale / Prince George Ave): '''115 Waxwings 9.30 am - still present when we left - lots of red berries so should stay for a while - thanks to Helen Shore for yesterday's info (Bob & Anna Husband). 142 Waxwings counted at 14.15 (Bob Husband & Robin Morden also Caroline Nash, Lesley Causton, Gillan Barlow). Circa 60 still present at 11.00am and later at 12.00 noon only 20 which then flew east leaving zilch. Returned yet again at c16.00 pm when there were c105 birds and plenty of berries left. (Pete Lowman). *Pymmes Park, Edmonton: 2m & 1f Shoveler on Lake, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Redwings, Treecreeper, Green Woodpecker, very active pr Nuthatches 7.50-8.10am (Davey Leach). *South Ealing Station W5: 7 Waxwings still present 0830. (Day 36!). (Richard Woolley). 12 Waxwings '''present 10.30 (Frank Shilling). Still there at 3.30pm too (Rich Petley). *Stocker's Lake: '''1 Marsh Tit in willow carr (Roger Dewey). *Wanstead Flats: Chiffchaff Cat & Dog pond (Steve Thorpe) *Westminster: large and unusual gathering of Cormorants (100+ and still building) on Thames close to Westminster Bridge 08:15-08:45 (Frank Nugent). 'Monday 4th February 2013' *Alexandra Park : 5+ Shoveler Wood Green Res/Conservation Pond, Fieldfare, Redwing (h) at 7am (Bob Watts). *Archway: 11am large mixed flock of Siskin, Goldfinch and Chaffinch plus singing Dunnock (Dawn Painter) *Bexley/Crayford: 67 Waxwing in Bourne Mead at 09.30 but gone by 10.00. (JIm Butler); relocated at 10.30 in London Road Crayford near Citroen Garage as before (Jim Butler per Philip Cliffe). Approx 64 in tree by Keats House 11.20, still present 12.04; still a lot of Cotoneaster berries left on smaller of the two 'trees' (Chris Rose). 12 in tree opposite Bourne Industrial Park - Bourne Road at 12.30 (Ralph Todd). No longer by Keats House or Orchard Hill 17.30, 2 Greenfinch in nearby Shenstone Park (Chris Rose). *Blackgreen Wood, Bricket Wood: Red Kite seen from M25 E of Jct 21a TL 135 027 (Clive Herbert) *Brent Reservoir: 29 Snipe, 1 Lapwing, 3 Water Rail (Derek Turner) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Common Buzzard, f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 130 Redwings, 12 Fieldfares, 16 Siskins (Tony Duckett). Hi Tony, any further info on (roughly) where you saw the Lesser Spotted would be great please? Thanks - Keith (@akkwildlife). Usual spot in the Canal Plantations by the looks of it- regentsparkbirds.blogspot.com (BD). Fantastic. Many thanks (Keith) ''(Tony Duckett) *Canbury Gardens, Kingston: 7 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *Clapham: 16 '''Waxwing' at bowling green near Clapham South tube (see yesterday) at 9.15am (Dave Timms). None present 2pm - 2.50pm; two birds then returned to feed for 10 minutes before flying off at 3pm; 20 returned just after 4pm and stayed until 4.40pm (Dave Timms). Plenty of Rose Hips left. *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Oystercatcher, Golden Plover, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, Green Sandpiper, Rock Pipit. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 2 Water Rail (heard), 1 Little Egret, 2 Chaffinch, 1 Goldfinch; 2 pairs Teal on Stanham Farm; 2 Grey Heron west end of farm in temporary pool by Maiden Lane. (Chris Rose). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 1 Little Egret, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 2 Herring Gull over north (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park: Common Buzzard west 12:10, 2 Fieldfare, female Blackcap, both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed, 6 Siskin; also Barnacle Goose (uo), 50 Egyptian Goose, male Mandarin Duck, 4 Gadwall, 27 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 2nd-winter Great Black-backed Gull, 3 singing Stock Dove (D. McKenzie). *Ilford: f Lesser Redpoll on garden feeders. Garden mega! (Barbara Miller) *Leytonstone: m Blackcap still present (seen daily since 23 Jan) in back gardens Jersey Rd/St. Anne's Rd E11 (G Sutton) *Mile End Park: no sign of any Waxwings in a brief search 12:15-1pm - reported in the area 2pm on Sat 2nd Feb per RBA (Bob Watts). *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrests showing well in mixed flock with Long-tailed Tits and Blue Tits at 09:10 adjacent to the circular concrete platform. Also pr Teal on back river, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Quentin Given). *South Ealing Station: 8 Waxwings showing well in sycamore tree near the exit on the up side at 11.15 (William Marshall) *Staines Reservoir: Juv Great Northern Diver, drake Scaup, 1 Black-necked Grebe yesterday afternoon (Bill Haines). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Tawny Owl calling for several minutes, Sparrowhawk, pair of Kestrel, 2 drake Mandarin, Teal, Reed Bunting (John Colmans) *Thames Ditton (garden): 3 Blackcap (2f 1m) feeding on apples throughout the day (Bill Dykes). *Thorney CP: 3 Red Kite 1 at 11.10am and a Pr at 11.52am, 2 Greenfinch Little Egret on a branch over lake, 4 Gadwall, 32 Cormorants , 3 Canada Geese, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Pochards, Goldfinch, Siskin. (Sue Giddens). *Wanstead Flats: Siskin, 9 Pochard, 20 + Tufted Duck, 10 + Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Kestrel, 70 + Gadwall, 2 f Shoveler, 10 + Pochard (Nick Croft) *Waterworks Nature Reserve E10: 1 Green Sandpiper and at least 6 Common Snipe on Bed 17 at around 12.30 (Alastair Dent). *West Molesey: Bittern flew NW over Chandlers Field School at 17:35 - unusal to say the least (Adam Cheeseman). *Worcester Park: Little Egret, Goldcrest, 2 Gadwall, Fieldfare flock moved on (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 3rd February 2013' *Alexandra Park: 7 Shoveler Wood Green Res & Conservation Pond (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Tawny Owl in flight over shrike field at 17.20 (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park: Stonechat, Little Owl (chased by Carrion Crow) (Ian R Watson) *Broadwater Lake / River Colne: 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing briefly), 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 20 Siskin, 12 Goldeneye (3m 9f), 1 Goosander (m), 2 Great Black-backed Gull, & Muntjac (Michael Robinson) *Clapham: 15 Waxwing '''on the bushes opposite the Bowling Green Cafe on Clapham Common West Side near Clapham South Station until 10am at least, male Blackap on Klea Avenue (Alex Bailey). 6 Waxwing feeding on rose hips (closest to the tennis courts) until they were disturbed by an annoying yapping dog at 11:15am then 7 Waxwing in top of tree next to roses at 11:30am (Steven Robinson). 2.08pm 1 Waxwing at top of tree near rose hips (L Leadbeater). *Crayford (London Road): 20+ '''Waxwings '''present at 10.25 when they flew off over Sainsburys - 30 minute search of area but no trace (Peter Graham). 14.30 - c100 using tree next to Keats House (near Citreon Garage) and feeding opposite (Ralph Todd per Graham Nicholls). *Crouch End: 36+ '''Waxwings feeding on berries outside No 18 Ridge Road N8 at peak of hill off Ferme Park Road at 12:15; flew off at 12:25 but trilling still audible in the area (Gareth Richards). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Woodcock flew over, several Pochard, 11 Wigeon, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Siskin, 4+ Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 7+ Common Snipe, 2 Jackdaw, Kingfisher, Water Rail heard. ( VH-F & S.Drake ). *Gallions Reach: Bar-tailed Godwit, Black-tailed Godwit, 40+ Lapwings, 3 Curlew, Redwing. (Gary A James). *Grays, RM17: 7 Avocets, 5 Turnstone, 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck, 30 Teal (James A) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap still present but like yesterday no longer sitting boldly in open + more elusive (maybe near miss with Sparrowhawk?) (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Bullfinch (1m 2f) feeding on buds in shrubs behind feeders next to Ladies Bathing Pond, (Frank Nugent per Klemens, with thanks). c80 Siskin (2 flocks of c.50 & c30), 5 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 4 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, 1 Little Grebe at Mens Bathing Pond, Tawny Owl calling at 13:30 from Highgate 1 Pond, pair Mandarin & Kingfisher at Sanctuary Pond (FN). *Hatch End (Anselm Road): Siskin in conifer tree (Jon Ridge). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, Redwing & 1 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit present again in Diana Memorial reedbed, also 2 Little Grebe and 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (D. McKenzie). Bearded Tit still at 12pm along with 20 plus Greylag (Dawn Painter). Bearded Tits still at 1pm, Great Crested Grebe, 17 Egyptian Goose (James Levy). *Kingston Cemetery: 30 Fieldfare, 15 Teal, 1 Goldcrest (M Bournat) *Kingston Market Square : 20-30 Waxwings 3:20 approx opposite Patisserie Valerie up on top of building flew off in direction of Railway Station (Ian R Watson). *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 Firecrest (showing exceptionally well), 8+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff (one showing signs of abietinus - paler underparts compared to the colybita it was covorting with), 11 Little Grebe, 16 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 5 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming (Jonathan Nasir). *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 4 Common Snipe, 4 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 10+ Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Goldcrest, Song Thrush, first Snowdrops of the year :-) (Jonathan Nasir). 11 Linnet flitting between high tree perches to feed on gournd in Wild Place Your Space garden at 3pm, also Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swans (Matthew Cunningham) *Littlebrook: Slavonian Grebe on small pond next to bus lane at 13:30 and 4pm (Dave Darrell-Lambert/Nick Croft) *Northolt + Greenford CP: 5 Common Snipe (scrape), 3 Fieldfare over, 3 Lesser Redpoll in birches (Neil Anderson) *Pinner Park Farm: 9 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, Jackdaw & 1 Grey Heron; also at Headstone Moat: 1 female Kingfisher (Jon Ridge). *South Ealing Station, W5: 14 Waxwings present 1015 (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). *Staines Moor: Water Pipit (Twitter), 1 Barn Owl, c40 Fieldfare over, 1''' Firecrest,' 1 Goldcrest, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Meadow Pipits, '''2 Short-eared Owls. '''2 Siskin,' 2 Snipe over, 2 Stonechat (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). 4 '''Short-eared Owl is total today (Rob Innes via Lee Dingain). Any details on where the Firecrest was seen please? (Lee Dingain). ''Hi Lee, c100m from end of boardwalk, next to low gate into adjacent paddock w/small lake, associating loosely with goldcrests in willows and dense bramble stand here approx. 4.15pm (PB). *Staines Reservoir: 1 '''Great Northern Diver (footage)', 2 Reed Buntings (P Beckenham, D Greenwood, V Williamson, R Woolley). *Stroud Green (N4): 14 Waxwings '''very briefly at 13.14 in trees outside 76 Mount View Road - parallel to Ridge Road so presumably part of the earlier Ridge Road N8 flock (Simon West) . *Swanley Park: 22 Redwing, Nuthatch (Limes- new patch tick), 160 Black-headed Gull (Andy Meaton). *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant (1 white apart from red wattle), Little Egret low along A40, Buzzard, c50 Lapwing (later moved to aerodrome), 2 Common Snipe, '''Jack Snipe flushed silently c2 metres from me + came down c10 metres away in grassy bank (smaller size, generally darker + lacking pale trailing edge + most obvious shorter bill) - patch tick for me, Barn Owl showing well 8.00-8.20, brief view Short-eared Owl 'disappearing low over ridge 8.10, 22 Stock Dove, 9 Skylark, c80 mixed Fieldfare/Redwing put up by unseen raptor (along with Lapwings etc), Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 26 Linnet, 60+ Chaffinch (Neil Anderson) *Wandsworth Common: 85+ Fieldfare and 2 Redwing in trees around playing fields, 1 m Siskin, 7 Shoveler around ponds (Matt Palmer) 'Saturday 2nd February 2013 *Abbots Langley (M25 btwn junc 20 & 21): 6 Buzzard either soaring or on street lamps (C Lamsdell). *Alexandra Park: Peregrine, Fieldfare, 9 Shoveler (1 Conservation Pond, 7 Wood Green Res, 1 Boating Lake), Meadow Pipit, Yesterday 3 Bullfinch (2 male 1 female) within study area in Muswell Hill Garden and female Blackcap (Alan Gibson, Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Banstead Woods: Peregrine, 2 Mallard, Siskin, 2 Common Buzzard (David Campbell). *Brent Reservoir: Bearded Tit heard several times to left of main hide, also 23 Snipe (Brent Birders). 2 Little Grebes and small flock of Long-tailed Tits earlier this afternoon (Joanna Durant). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford: 28''' Waxwings''' between Citreon Garage and Keats House on London Road - 2.15pm (Ralph and Brenda Todd) *Crayford Marshes: Little Egret & Green Sandpiper at the Slade Green end of the marshes (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase LNR : Bittern '''flushed from Hooks Hall Pond at 10:45am and landed again on far side - no further sign though, 18 Wigeon, 40+ Lapwing, 1 Peregrine, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Little Egret, Water Rail heard, 2 Egyptian Geese ( V.Halley-Frame & S.Drake ). *Danson Park Bexleyheath: no sign of Ferruginous Duck (or pochard and tufted duck) 8am-9.30am - significant boating activity (Ralph Todd). 2 Egyptian Geese and a Great Spotted Woodpecker (Eric Brown). *Greenford UB6: resident m Blackcap still in garden but keeping lower profile today (Neil Anderson) *Grovelands Park, N13: 1 Redwing on the pitch & putt associating with 3 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Song Thrush singing by Broad Walk entrance, 1 Common Gull on lake (Katy McGilvray). *Hampstead Heath: a Red Kite drifted north at 0845 hrs glowing in the Sun! (Greengrandad). *Hanwell W7 (River Brent): 10 Siskin, Sparrowhawk (f), 2 Teal (m f) downstream of Uxbridge Road bridge & uncommon here (Rob Mills) *Horsenden Hill: Pm Common Buzzard SW mobbed mercilessly by 100 crows (Martin Smith) *Horton Gravel Pits, Berks SL3: '''BUFF-BELLIED PIPIT (BirdGuides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: both Bearded Tit still present in Diana Memorial reedbed (D. McKenzie, D. Barrett); also Barnacle Goose (uo), 27 Shoveler, 4 Red-crested Pochard, Little Grebe, 3 Treecreeper (DMc). *Kingston Cemetery: 1 Peregrine, 5+ Goldcrest in a small flock, 12 Teal, 11 Fieldfare, Coal Tit (M Bournat) *Littlebrook Power Station: Slavonian Grebe still on lake, plus 2 Peregrines in the area (Jean-Patrick Elmes) *Osterley Park: Common Buzzard (Rob Mills) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Owl, 1 Kestrel, 5 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing, Jackdaw & 1 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Brent Goose, Waxwing, Bittern, Black-tailed Godwit (RSPB), Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, several hundred Dunlin feeding on Aveley flash, 10 + Curlew, 50 + Golden Plover, 5 Ringed Plover, 100+ Redshank, Pintail, 3 Water Rail, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, Barn Owl, Redwing (Nick Croft) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap (birdman_euston). pr Great Black-backed Gulls, Barnacle Goose of uknown origin, m Little Owl, 4 Redwings, m Firecrest (W side of Marylebone Green near New Lodge, area 16), 6 Siskin (Tony Duckett); 3 Shelduck, 24 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 34 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe, 5 Great Crested Grebe (fide Regent's Park Birds blog). *Richmond TW10 (Ham Paddocks): c.20 Redwing/ Fieldfare mixed flock (Spencer Neal). *Richmond Park: 122 Gadwall, 11 Wigeon, 16 Red-crested Pochard, 20+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare (both thrush species Holly Lodge) (Neil Anderson) *South Ealing Station: 14 Waxwings present 8.30 (Neil Anderson) *Southall, Warren Farm: 2 Rook, Kestrel, but not one of the mass of Fieldfare present last weekend (Rob Mills) *Staines: c20 Waxwings '''drinking from puddle in paddock where Wraysbury Rd crosses M25 (Tom Smith). *Staines Reservoir: drake Scaup on N basin, c40 Goldeneye; Great Northern Diver seen on S Basin but not by me (Tom Smith). Great Northern Diver south basin showing well, Peregrine along west bank of south basin onto King George at 11.00 (Jim Sweetland). Sanderling on east bank of N Basin and Great Northern Diver still showing well at 2pm (John Fordham). *Streatham Hill: 3 '''Waxwings eating rosehips from a garden on Lydhurst Avenue (Wilbo) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Ruddy Shelduck on Lower Maynard (Simon Bradley). I'm told it is a Cape Shelduck (Paul Whiteman per Pete Lambert) Could be the thing that gets on the Thames and confuses everyone. (Thank you - I was suckered by its 'juvenile' good looks) - (Simon Bradley) *Worcester Park KT4: 2 Gadwall, 2 Little Egrets on fields (Bob Smith) 'Friday 1st February 2013' *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Little Grebe, drake Mandarin, singing Song Thrush, male Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park : Tawny Owl, Little Owl (Ian R Watson) *Chingford: 4 Waxwings in tall poplar tree opp Kings Parade shops on Kings Rd at 9.00 (I. Lycett). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, male Ruff, Turnstone, Green Sandpiper, Golden Plover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Rock Pipit, male Peregrine. (Kev Jarvis). *Danson Park, Bexleyheath: Ferruginous Duck still @12:30. Did have a swim for a minute but spent most of it's time sleeping on the east side of the small island (Nigel Sluman) Flushed by canoeist at 14:10 flew high south (Birdguides). *Enfield: 1 Waxwing flew north over Lee View near Gordon Hill train station at 8:30am (Harry Boorman). *Enfield Playing Fields: 4 Lesser Redpoll, with 5 Goldfinch nearby, 12:20 hrs and later (Robert Callf). *Finsbury Park: small flocks of redwing, fieldfare and starling plus song thrush 11am (Dawn Painter). *Hyde Park: 2 Bearded Tits '10.45, Diana Memorial Fountain reedbed (D.Jordan). ''Intend to visit early Saturday, where are the Tawny Owls usually found? thanks. (Dan Barrett) On the path between the Speke obelisk and the Physical Energy statue, at the exact midpoint there is a bench on the west side of the path. Look over the top of this bench at right angles to the path. Just to the right of where you are facing there is a big old horse chestnut tree with the main trunk broken off about 40 ft up, and a large branch extending horizontally left of the break. It is about 50 yards from the path. This is the nest tree. Look for the male owl on the broken top of the trunk, or 10 ft lower on the right side of the trunk, or on a beech just the other side of this tree with brambles round the base (Ralph Hancock). Many thanks Ralph (D Barrett). *Northumberland Park N17: m Peregrine on Gas Tower behind Ikea (tucked away so hard to see), f Sparrowhawk, 1 Meadow Pipit and 2 Great Black-backed Gull in area to N end of Tottenham Marshes - 12-1pm (Davey Leach). *Pinner Park Farm: 3 Little Egret, 1 Little Owl, 2 Shoveler (including one drake), 3 Snipe, Fieldfare, 9 Jackdaw, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Green Woodpecker & 1 Nuthatch; also at Headstone Moat: 2 Coal Tit, 1 Goldcrest & 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *St James's Park: 8 Egyptian Geese, full-winged Mandarin (Andrew Self). *Sidcup (Lamorbey Park): male Wigeon still, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, pair Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, Goldcrests (Ian Stewart). *South Ealing Station, W5: 7 '''Waxwings still present 0830. (Day 32!) (Richard Woolley). *Tooting Bec Common: c 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 1 m Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Goldfinch, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-Necked Parakeet (no sign of Treecreeper pair, seen by other birders recently in Cafe Wood) (Nick Granger-Taylor). *Walpole Park (W5): 20 Redwing feeding with Starling flock, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker (L.Pawley). *Wanstead Flats : Short-eared Owl NW over flats (J Lethbridge). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *